I'm Forever Your Olympian
by miobi4ever
Summary: Sasha left for Romania the day after the 2012 Olympics. When he's back a few years later, how will everyone, namely Payson, take it? Payson/Sasha Read and review please!


_ It was just another morning. Another morning to another day. Another day to piece together another week and so on and so forth. Just another alarm ringing, another cup of coffee to start the day. More rush hour traffic to get to work and the familiar smell of coffee beans and espresso wafting from the petite coffee shop on the corner. The same coffee shop where the same Olympian would go to work every morning, not because she needed the money, of course, but to pass the time. The very same coffee shop where two lives would change forever on that very same ordinary day._

**Forever Your Olympian**

Payson popped a few more berries in the blender. She sighed. She hated making those smoothies ever since the shop had added them to their menu. It was like everybody couldn't get enough of them. Well, she could certainly get enough of making them over and over again.

She flung the top on the blender and jammed the start button.

"Tough morning?" Her green eyes flew up above the counter. A cheesy smile greeted her.

"Rigo? Oh my gosh, Rigo, it is you!" Payson jumped over the counter and flew into his arms. "When did you get back?" She stared at his face. He had been away with his brother, traveling all around the world. It was a great opportunity for him, but she missed him. He helped her with everything she could possibly need: avoiding the press and paparazzi, talking to new people, and forgetting old ones, no matter how much it hurt. Rigo interrupted her thoughts.

"This morning around two. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about this girl." Payson's smile disappeared. "It's you Payson."

"I knew that. Beside what woman could possibly compare to the all-around golden Olympian, Payson Keeler?" She bragged.

"Yeah and she is the only girl in the entire Olympic village who could possibly capture this Olympian's heart." He pointed two thumbs to himself and smiled. She blushed and he pulled her in for a kiss. Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned around to find a very preppy businesswoman in a suit, obviously annoyed at how long it was taking to get her smoothie, which was mixing on a never-ending cycle. Payson blushed and walked back around the counter. She turned off the blender and poured the smoothie into a cup.

"One medium strawberry-pineapple smoothie. Sorry about your wait, ma'am." The woman made a weird grunting noise while handing over a 10.

"Keep the change," she grumbled as she walked out the door. Payson snickered as she walked back around.

"So, got anything like that for me?" Rigo teased pulling Payson into his arms.

"Hmmm, let me think. No, nothing that I can think of." She smiled.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that, huh?" He kissed her again, this one deeper and longer. When they pulled away he cleared his throat. "That better not be on the menu for anyone else."

"Nope. That one is a special only for my…" Payson's gaze shifted from Rigo, who was now also turning to see what she was staring at, to the door. The bell rang above the door and a very familiar face walked in. "Sasha

•••

**How is it possible that out love is a tragedy, when you are my only remedy?**

•••

"He proposed! He proposed!" Kaylie practically yelled, showing off her new ring.

"Oh my God. Shut up!" Lauren squealed, grabbing her hand and sizing up the ring. She bounced up and down on the corner of Payson's king sized bed. Even though they were in their early twenties, Payson, Lauren, and Kaylie still got together and gossiped like teenagers.

"Kaylie, congratulations!" Payson said, giving her friend a big hug.

"You have to tell us everything!" Lauren said!

"O.K. Well I knew something was up a few mornings ago when he called me before nine. He never wakes up before nine!"

_ "Hey, Kaylie are you awake?" Austin said, over the phone._

_ "I am now," grumbled a very sleepy Kaylie. She checked the clock. 8:36. "What's up buttercup?"_

_ "Well, I have a proposal for you. How about we go on a date later?"_

_ "A date? That's what you called me at 8:30 in the morning to ask me?"_

_ "Well…yeah. How about I pick you up at 11:30 so we can make it there by noon?"_

_ "O.K. sounds good. Where are we going?"_

_ "It's a surprise. I will see you then. I love you."_

_ "I love you more."_

_12:00_

_ "Austin when are you going to tell me where we are going?" Kaylie looked out her window, eager to see where this limo was taking them._

_ "You will see when we get there. And it looks like we are here." She looked out her window. They were at the park where Austin had taken to when he was hinting that he knew about her disease. It was the first time anyone had acknowledged her problem. To him, she was transparent._

_ Before her eyes was a beautiful setup that must have taken a lot of thought on Austin's part. Food was spread out across a picnic table under a tree and candles were lit even though it was the middle of the day._

_ "Austin, you would do all this for me?" She had tears in her eyes._

_ "For you, anything my love." _

_ They talked, laughed and ate and had a wonderful time. Kaylie noticed that he was nervous, however, because he barely ate. She shook it off, not wanting to ruin the moment. After a while, Austin turned towards her and took her hands in his._

_ "Kaylie, this has been a wonderful date. But there's one more thing I have to do." He cleared his throat and stood up. She followed his lead, her hand never leaving his. _

_ "Do you remember when I went to your house that time and tried to convince your parents about your disease?"_

_ "Yes. By the end of it, my dad wanted to kill you almost as much as I did." They shared a laugh. "Why?"_

_ "Do you remember what I said, about loving you?" She shook her head, confused. "I said that I just might fall in love with you, but I didn't know why. I know why now, Kaylie. I know why I love you. You are beautiful, funny, talented, and smart. You changed me. You turned me from an inconsiderate punk into a completely different, and better, person. You taught me __**how to love.**__ And frankly I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. So, Kaylie Cruz," he bent down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"_

"That is so romantic!" Lauren cooed, still admiring her ring.

"It is," agreed Payson. "Have you figured when the wedding will be?"

"No, but we don't want to wait a long time. We are thinking by the end of this year. I am already getting a head count for wedding seats. How many seats will y'all need?"

"Well, I need two. One for me and one for Jake. Maybe this wedding will inspire him to pop the question. Oh, and my dad and Summer will probably want to come too. So make that four, possibly five."

"Five?" Kaylie asked. Lauren smiled and nodded. "What are you saying…?"

"You're pregnant?!" Payson yelled.

"No, not me. Summer! But don't tell anyone, this is supposed to be a secret. She is due sometime in November."

"This is so exciting! My lips are sealed." Kaylie said. "I talked to Emily. She, Damon, and Joy. Did you guys know she's 5 already?"

"No, but I can't wait to see her. I haven't seen her since she was 3, I think."

"I think she was 2. She's so adorable." Lauren said. "She looks so much like Emily, but she has Damon's personality."

"Yeah, she's adorable. So, Pay? How many people?" Kaylie asked.

"Me and Rigo. My parents will want to come. Becca is away at college though."

"O.K. How is Rigo? He's been gone a while."

"Yeah, he's good. He got back yesterday morning and came to see me in the coffee shop. Payson's face grew cold as she recalled the events of the previous day. Tears forms in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Payson, what's wrong?" Kaylie asked. She reached out to comfort her friend and Lauren did the same.

"Nothing. I'm cool. Everything's fine."

"Those tears don't look fine." Lauren pointed out. Payson sighed. She had to tell them eventually.

"Sasha's back." Whatever else was going through anybody's mind at that moment was thrown off their radar because two pairs of eyes flew up in shock to see if they truly understood what Payson had just told them.

"Wait, hold on. Like back back? Like back in boulder?" Lauren questioned. Payson nodded.

"Wait, how do you know?" Kaylie asked.

"He came to the coffee shop yesterday morning while I was working," she explained.

"Is that why you were upset? I don't get it. Why is that bad?" Lauren asked.

"Because," Payson said on the verge of tears. "He completely ignored me." She started sobbing and Kaylie rubbed her back. "And I now that he saw me! He looked right at me!"

"Hey, it's O.K. Pay. Sh sh, don't cry," Lauren whispered. Kaylie continued to console her friend.

"Why would he ignore you though? You're his star gymnast. You won the all-around gold in the Olympics! He has to be proud…"

"No, no it's not that." She interrupted.

"Well then why would he ignore you?" Lauren asked.

"Because…because he told me he loved me.""

•••

**Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways**

•••

**O.K. guys. This is my first Payson/Sasha fanfiction. I usually like Summer/Sasha but I decided to switch it up. Cliffhanger (sort of) I know I'm evil. I will try and have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Remember, reviews fuel my fire to keep posting!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANKS(:**


End file.
